Vertically Challenged
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: "Jeez you're short." he laughed out. Usually my answer to this would have been protest, anger, and screaming my ass off, but this time I just smiled at him. "We prefer to be called the 'vertically challenged'." Roy/Edward.
1. Vertically Challenged

**Author's Note: Ok, so this idea just came up while browsing through EdXRoy pictures. I hate to be writing a one-shot on this much of raw-impulse, but I feel I must. So I hope you can forgive my lack of knowledge about FMA, I haven't seen all the episodes. I'm a newly converted EdXRoy fan, thanks to Cadoan.**

**I think Ed and Roy are a little OOC here, sorry about that. This is my first FMA story, after all. This is from Ed's point of view. Just know that I'm nervous as heck over here when writing this, and cut me some slack, would ya?**

**Huge thanks to Cadoan for BETAing! WOOT for her!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, the characters, or anything. But I do own the snooty announcer.**

* * *

Vertically Challenged

* * *

Damn shortness. Damn rulers and yardsticks. Damn high counters and the topmost cabinet with all the things I just happen to need in it. Damn shortness.

I'm sick and tired of being the short one. I knew that was the first thing everyone thought when they saw me. "What a short little fella he is," they say, like idiots.

It honestly wouldn't bother me so much if it wasn't for _him_, and what _he_ thought.

I'm sure he knows. I really am. And I'm not sure if I'm mad, scared, or relieved about him knowing. It's been my secret for so long that I'm not used to anyone else knowing, especially him.

So here I am, sitting in a meeting with him and some of the other State Alchemists, and he's staring at me.

It's the way he _looks_ at me. Like every bit of his attention is directed at me. He never looks away. Hell, he barely even blinks. My stomach is dancing and I know my face is red and sweaty.

A smile flickers across his lips, just for a moment, before it vanishes and he's staring me down again.

_What is it?!_

I feel like jumping out of my chair and yelling at him to stop making me blush and sweat, and think awfully inappropriate things about him.

I feel a lump rise in my throat and I have to struggle to swallow it. There's that damn smile again. There for a second, then gone the next.

I'm really starting to feel uneasy now, and I focus all of my attention onto the speaker. I really have no idea what they're going on about, nor do I care, but I've decided by now that it didn't matter. Anything was better than thinking about him.

It seems like forever until we're excused from the meeting and I can finally make a break for the door.

"Edward Elric." I hear a smooth voice say to my back. I can't believe he would actually talk to me after that little staring contest we just had. Once again, I feel a flurry of emotions rush to my head at once, making me hesitate before responding. When I did, it came out small, the very opposite of what I've been going for my entire life.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering… What are your opinions on the topics covered during the meeting?"

Damn him.

"I don't have an opinion on state matters." Fortunately, my cool attitude was back. "How about you, Mustang?"

His smile broadened slightly and he turned away from me. I watched him walk away as he gave me a wave. Damn he looked sexy when he did that…

I shook him off my mind as best I could before exiting myself and heading to find Al.

* * *

Ever since that fight I had been mesmerized by him. The way he looked, talked, and even how he walked; it all seemed to draw me in.

Like I said before, I think he knew all this. And he loved to tease me. I don't know if this means that he's interested in me, or if he just wants to torture me further, but I think a part of me was enjoying all of it.

Al and I walked around town for a bit, which gave me time to think this over a bit.

I can't approach him about any of it, because I don't know for certain if he feels the same way. But still, I don't know if I can wait any longer. I see him every damn day, swaying his hips whenever he knows I'm around and curving his lips so minutely.

I decided that I would just have to wait and see how the situation works itself out. Besides, Al and I have more important things to focus on. Still, an alchemist can only take so much non-equivalent exchange.

My wish came true the next week. Good thing, too, because I don't think I could take much more of seeing him walk by me with that grin on his lips and that walk.

I got an envelope with two slips of paper in them. One was off-white with formal script on it:

**Edward Elric,**

**The State cordially invites you to attend the Semi-Annual State Alchemy Ball. Please wear appropriate dress and attend promptly at seven o' clock. **

The next paper was small, folded, and had pointed handwriting on it:

_See you there, Full Metal._

It was obvious to me who it was from, and my stomach did a flip. _The Ball?_ Why in the world would he invite me there? Which raises the question of why didn't I get one in the first place?

No damn respect…

I was so surprised that I didn't even notice Al leaning over my shoulder to read it.

"Brother, who is inviting you to the Ball?" I heard him ask. I shook myself out of my trance and put the envelope with the papers in it away hastily.

"I dunno."

I could imagine the confused look he was giving me, but I didn't really want to get into this with him. The last thing I needed was an ocean of questions about my situation with Roy. If it even was a situation.

* * *

As I lay awake that night, I really didn't know whether I should go to that damn ball. Was Mustang playing a trick on me? What if he just wanted to embarrass me in front of the other State Alchemists? Is that his level?

Or what if this was his way of telling me that he felt something for me? Now _there_ was a thought. Of course that was the one my entire being dwelt on, and I began to get excited, like some teenage girl.

Questions like "What am I going to wear?" and "How should I do my hair?" _actually_ went across my mind.

That's when I knew it was time to sleep. I shook off my giddiness for the moment and rolled over, closing my eyes and trying to think of the next night as being a night to remember.

"Al! Where're my shoes?"

I'll admit it; I was getting just a tad nervous. Ok, my nerves felt like they were being lit on fire and then stomped out over and over again. So it was understandable, I hoped, to Al that I was yelling.

"Right here Brother!" he called cheerily as he handed me my shoes. I took them and looked at them with unusual contempt.

"Please tell me this isn't my only pair of shoes…"

"Ok, then I won't tell you." Al said innocently, thinking he had just made a witty joke.

I looked up at him with hopeless eyes. I didn't see any humor at a time like this.

"I can't wear these to the Alchemy Ball!" I said as I threw them away to the side.

Al sat down next to me.

"Brother, is something wrong? You've never cared about your shoes before."

I looked up quickly and realized how big of a deal I was making out of this Ball. I never would have cared if Mustang hadn't sent me that note with it. Damn it…

"It's nothing; I just thought I had another pair. These'll be fine." I assured him as I went and put on my usual attire.

Now this was truly a dilemma. I wasn't dressed properly for the most formal event hosted by the State. Worse yet, Roy Mustang would be there. The very man I had focused all my attention…and hormones on since I had first laid eyes on him. Great.

While I was busy being completely uncharacteristic by throwing up my arms and pacing back and forth, muttering things that even I couldn't understand, Al was watching me intently.

"Brother, what's wrong?" he finally asked me.

I jumped; I honestly forgot he was even there.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I squeaked. He looked at me oddly, and he was right to do so. I was clutching the sides of my jacket and my face was screwed up as I unwittingly held in a huge breath. Upon realizing this, I let it out with a WHOOSH and slapped on a corny smile, hoping it would appease my curious younger brother.

"Um… you just seem to be acting…_strange_." he finished slowly as he watched my grin grown and my eyes narrow.

"Me, strange? Nah, I'm fine. Just gonna go to this stupid ball and get it all over with." I smiled for real now, my finish convinced even me. And it worked, because Al gave me a smile and waved as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Ok then, just making sure." he said naively. I kept smiling until I knew he was gone, and then I let my face droop.

_This should be interesting…_

After I finished getting ready, secretly making sure not a hair was out of place, I headed out to the Ball. The walk wasn't that tough, after all, Al and I had walked much further before. It was when I arrived that I felt a hitch in my side.

"Here we go." I muttered.

* * *

The steps leading to the ballroom seemed infinite to me, and my anxiety about the coming night grew with every leg-lift. There was a short line to wait through; I was a little late after all. All the guests before me were introduced formally as they entered the ballroom with their partners. They were all dressed in suits or State uniforms and their partners wore elegant dresses.

When it came time for me to be announced, the steward stared at me with disgust and obvious contempt. I gave him a look that said, "You got a problem?" He stuck his nose up farther in the air, if that was possible, and posed a question to me.

"Do you have an invitation?"

I pulled out the folded piece of paper and shoved it into his extended hand. I thought this whole mess might happen…

"Hmm. Will you be escorting anyone, Mr.…?" He checked the slip of paper and then stared back at me. "Elric."

"Just me. Is that a problem?"

"Not a problem, sir. Perhaps an embarrassment…" He finished under his breath. I scowled at him impatiently.

"Just introduce me." I said, irritated.

He raised his nose once again and faced the ballroom.

"Announcing Mr. Edward Elric."

I wasn't really sure what to do, and the greeter ended up nudging me forward so that I almost tripped and fell down the steps. I turned around, about to say something that would fix that attitude of his, but he was already turned away.

I turned back around and grumbled under my breath before beginning my descent down the steps. I scanned the dancing couples, looking for anyone I knew. I saw Maes Hughes in his State uniform. He was dancing with his wife and talking to her softly, laughing occasionally and beaming whenever she laughed. You gotta love that guy.

I saw Armstrong and Jean Havoc dancing with their dates, and after more looking, I saw Kain Fuery dancing with a date of his own. Way to increase my self-esteem…

What I saw next was the biggest shocker. I had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when I finally spotted Mustang.

He and Riza were dancing. I couldn't help feeling the wave of jealousy that came upon me. I felt guilty; they could dance with each other if they wanted. But at the same time…let's just say there were a few less-than-nice words rushing around in my head about both of them.

I tripped and stumbled because I was focusing on them so intently, and I received some jeers and laughs from some nearby guests. I barely resisted the urge to make a scene by using some alchemy to sort them out, _barely_.

So I had an anger problem. Meh.

I made my way through the crowd slowly, trying to forget that specific dancing pair that was the only thing on my mind right now. I made a specific arch towards the bar and ordered whatever the bartend recommended.

He passed me an elegant wine glass full of clear liquid. I reluctantly took a sip, and then scowled. Water; what a comedian. I turned around and confronted him as he was walking away.

"Hey! What's up with this?" I asked him loudly as I held up the glass.

He regarded me with a raised eyebrow, as if debating whether to waste his time with me. Once again I felt my temper flare up. Pompous pricks…

"Water is the only beverage served here besides alcohol, which you are too young to consume." he said in a bored tone.

"I'm a State Alchemist; I should at least get some wine!" I said, raising my voice.

"Hm, you don't look it." he said, surveying my clothes with a disapproving eye. "You'll have to settle for water."

I opened my mouth to protest further, but he had swept away to attend to other guests. I had just sat down and took a gulp of water (I looked ridiculous drinking water out of a wine glass, by the way) when I noticed that, because of my raised voice, I had attracted some attention. I moved towards a side of the ballroom, where chairs were situated.

After making my way through the crowd, I plopped down heavily into a seat. There were two others seated a few chairs away from me, but they were a couple that had decided to retire to chairs to chat quietly with one another. Against my will, I released a huge sigh at seeing them whisper to each other and laugh.

I took another mouthful of water and swished it around in my mouth before swallowing. My gaze had, once again and against my will, drifted over to the dancing Lt. Colonel and First Lieutenant. It took me a while to realize that my hands were tightly curled into fists and my jaw was clenched tightly.

_What kind of bastard invites me to a ball and then doesn't even dance with me? _I thought bitterly.

I sat through three more songs; slow, elegant, melodious songs. I felt myself relax when I focused in on the music that was weaving its way throughout the room and into my head. I could almost feel the notes dancing around in my head, and I couldn't help but smile. This was the kind of music Al and I used to listen to, back when Mom was still alive.

I reminisced happily of Mom while I listened to the soft, humming music for a fairly long time before I was disturbed by a hand waving in front of my gaze. I looked up sharply, about to yell at the owner of the hand, when I saw Hughes' smile enter my vision. His wife stood, smiling vibrantly behind him and waved.

"Hey there." he said warmly.

"Hi." I said to both Maes and his wife. Mrs. Hughes smiled and nodded back at me, tilting her head to the side.

"May I ask why a handsome young man like you is sitting here all alone?" she asked.

"Well…um…" I began with no idea of what I planned to say.

"Leave the kid alone, will ya? He's probably waiting for his date to come back, right Ed?" Maes said with a wink and a hearty slap on the back. I fell forward a little at the slap, but otherwise, I was able to pull off a casual act fairly well.

"Yeah. She's, um… getting drinks for us." I lied. I wanted to slap my hand across my forehead when I realized that I was already holding a drink; but instead I found myself putting on a cheesy smile at the couple and trying to stop my right eye from twitching.

They seemed to buy it, at least.

A new song began to play, and Mrs. Hughes' eyes lit up.

"Maes, this is my favorite! Come on, let's dance!" she said cheerily as she began pulling her husband off into the crowd. Maes looked over his shoulder to me again. He gave me an apologetic smile, and a "Sorry, it's the lady's decision!" which could be barely heard over the music and crowd.

"Don't worry about it…" I mumbled to their fleeting figures.

As I watched then walk off, I couldn't help but feel that same cold jealousy rise up in my throat like a bad chill.

"This is ridiculous; he hasn't even talked to me yet. Why in the hell did he invite me if he was just going to dance with someone else?" I muttered to myself.

I found myself wringing my hands together, skin with metal. I was starting to think I had been right before.

"He just wanted to embarrass me, make me waste my time over him. He knows that I have feelings for him, that bastard just wanted to see me squirm." I stood up stiffly and awkwardly.

"Well not anymore…" I mumbled quietly, weakly.

I waded through the crowd too slowly; it gave me time to become spiteful with myself.

As soon as I reached the stairs and began cursing every noun that came to mind, a hand grabbed mine.

"Leaving so soon?" A smooth voice asked.

I gulped and closed my eyes. This was _not_ what I needed.

"You'd better get back to Riza, and I need to go." I said as cold and strong as I could, but it didn't have quite the desired effect. I tried to pull out of his grip, but he was stronger, and he yanked me backwards so that I was facing him…and so that we were _extremely_ close.

"Stay for a dance or two, Riza can wait." he almost purred at me, and I felt my senses fail. I wanted to reject, badly, but something (probably the part between my legs) told me to agree.

I barely managed a nod before he pulled me off through the crowd to dance near the orchestra. When he stopped, he yanked me to him and I stumbled, getting a face-full of his jacket.

_Jeez…could this get any worse?_

I straightened up with a red, flustered face and could only glare as he smiled at my embarrassment and wrapped one arm around me. He took my right hand and placed it on his shoulder, and then he took my other hand, the metal one, in his own. I realized too late that he had just placed me in the woman's dancing position.

"Hey! Why do I have to-" I began, but we were whisked off by both the crowd and the music.

We began to spin. He danced like a pro, but I was lucky to be deemed mediocre.

"This music is wonderful." he began casually. "The forte is strong, the alto is smooth, and the violin is exquisite."

_How weird… _

I looked up at him oddly. What I saw made me skip a step (and just when I was getting the hang of it…).

Roy's eyes were closed, his long lashes barely dusting over the topmost part of his cheek. His lips were curved slightly, and his expression reminded me of my mother when she listened to music. I felt my own eyes close and my mouth curl into a blissful smile.

"It _is_ wonderful…" I said quietly.

We danced along for the rest of the song before speaking again.

"Why did you invite me here?" I asked suddenly and anxiously; I _had_ to know.

Roy smiled, looking amused by my question.

"Why do people usually invite others to a ball?" he asked, making me feel embarrassed.

"Then why were you dancing with Riza?" I asked, confused and frustrated.

He didn't answer me; rather, he released me and held up a single gloved finger.

_Hold on._

"Huh?" I couldn't help but mutter.

I watched as he walked up to the orchestra, who were preparing for the next song, and quietly told something to the conductor. They gray-haired man with the wand nodded, and struck the stand three times with his small tool. He said something to the orchestra, and they flipped through their music sheets.

He nodded to them, and began to conduct.

The song that began filling the ballroom brought a knot to my throat.

It was _that_ song, _the_ song. The song that I had listened to countless times, all through my childhood. I hadn't heard it for years now…

Roy made his way back to me, the slightest hint of a smile played across his lips.

"Is this…?" I asked breathlessly.

Roy simply smiled and took my hand once more in his and we resumed our dance.

We were silent for a long time before he spoke again, lowly.

"You're wondering why I asked you here tonight, right?"

"Yeah. That among other things."

He ignored my last comment and continued as we moved in a lazy circle.

"There are many reasons, and yet I can't bring myself to believe any of them. Only one makes sense."

"And that is?"

"Later. Let's enjoy this beautiful piece for now." he said as his eyes closed and the corners of his lips curled into the most subtle of smiles.

I felt my face heat up, and I became nervous once more. Something flooded back to my memory now, something that my emotions (and my hormones) had hidden.

_The meeting. The meeting that had taken place just earlier today. It had been about the ball. _

I remembered now, and it hit me like stone alchemy, that's why he was staring at me!

_So he had wanted to ask me all along… _

A huge wave of relief passed over me.

_Does this mean…he feels the same?_

My breath caught in my throat and I stared away from him, at anything. Rather _anyone_. My eyes met Riza, who was sitting at the bar, drinking whiskey and talking with another State Alchemist.

_Whiskey? I don't think I'll ever figure that woman out…_

I looked back to Roy just as he opened his eyes and the song ended. I felt sad; I really enjoyed that melody flooding my senses once more.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, though I had some help picking it out." _Al… so he knew what was up all along. _"Let's move to the patio." he said.

* * *

Author's Note: So all of it couldn't fit with this part, so on to the next page! You know you want to!


	2. Vertically Challenged II

Vertically Challenged II

* * *

"Let's move to the patio." he said.

I nodded dumbly, surprised and wary all at once.

We moved to the patio through wide, tall French doors and walked out into the night.

We sat down at one of the tables and he snapped his fingers. The candle on our table lit up, casting a glow onto our faces.

"Roy…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. I wanted to tell him everything, how I felt about him, how I hoped he felt the same… Everything.

"You asked me earlier why I invited you to the ball." he said suddenly, making me stop and catch my breath in my throat. His hand moved on the table to grasp mine. I could feel the warmth of it; whether it was from the gloves or his hands, I didn't know.

"I asked you here," he continued as my face grew red and my heart sped up. _(Is it just me or is it hot out here?) _"because I want to tell you something Edward."

_Get out with it!_

"I know how you feel about me, and…"

_And?!_

He put my metal hand to his lips in a soft kiss and said, "Same here."

Roy stood and pulled me up with him. I was so shocked that I wasn't able to do anything at all as he pulled me close and smiled down at me. Suddenly he laughed.

"Jeez you're short." he laughed out.

Usually my answer to this would have been protest, anger, and screaming my ass off, but this time I just smiled at him.

"We prefer to be called the 'vertically challenged'." I growled at him.

He raised an eyebrow at this. I grabbed his collar to pull him down. He captured my lips in his and I felt myself practically melt. He wrapped his arms around me and I raised my hands to his cheeks.

We drew back and I let out a huge breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

Gasps came from the ballroom.

"Lieutenant Colonel? Full Metal?"

I pulled away, afraid that he might get into trouble, even lose his position. But he pulled me to him once more and kissed me deeply, stroking my cheek and brushing aside my golden bangs as I wrapped my arms around him.

They all went further inside, outraged, and I pulled away from Roy.

"Think they were mad?" I asked with concern.

"I hope so." he replied.

I laughed, relieved as I remembered that I wasn't the only one with a "fuck it all" attitude. He suddenly bowed and took my hand.

"How about another dance?"

I bowed to him and we took our positions, dancing to the faint music drifting out from the ballroom.

"One more question." I said as I removed my head from his chest.

"Hm?"

"Why _were_ you dancing with Riza?"

He smiled and released a laugh, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Riza was the whole reason we were able to get together. She convinced me to invite you here, got you an invitation, and even volunteered to help me make sure you felt the same."

"So you purposely made me jealous?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my level once more.

"Just don't do it again." I said with a devilish smile.

He smiled back as we began kissing, that is, before we were interrupted…

"Sorry to interrupt, but the rest of the guests are starting to talk."

I turned to see Riza leaning against the doorframe, whiskey in hand. She didn't even look fazed by the strong alcohol. I couldn't stay mad at her any longer as I remembered what Roy said. Besides, I respected her too much as an alchemist.

"I suggest you move to the ballroom." she said.

"Won't that entice them to talk even more?" Roy asked her.

"As much as I would advise against it, I have a feeling that's exactly what you want." Riza responded as she took a swig of the whiskey.

"Ah Riza, you know me too well." Roy said as he walked up to her and smiled largely. He turned and offered and hand to me, which I took. He began to lead me into the ballroom with that same "kid-who-just-got-exactly-what-he-wanted" look on his face. And I loved it.

Riza finished her drink in one big swig and sighed.

"You're a pain in my ass, Roy…"

* * *

We wove in between the other dancers in a wonderful, mesmerizing movement. We never spoke, that would come later. When dancing, my mother had told me, words are spoken through motion.

He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me.

Forget shortness. Forget rulers and yardsticks. Forget high counters and the topmost cabinet with all the things I just happen to need in it. Forget shortness.

I was fine with standing on my toes and wearing tall-bottomed shoes. I'm fine with being vertically challenged. As long as he was fine with it, I was too.

We kissed once more, exchanged wide smiles, and then the music swept us off once more.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was really different for me to write. Something about it… Not really sure how it turned out, either. READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
